Skittles Remind Me Of
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: Skittles plus Naruto plus Names equals a confused Sasuke.And what's with Sasuke's pile being the farthest away?How does Sasuke take Naruto when his blonde's naming.... SasuNaru


_Warning(s): _Shounen Ai.Swearing.

_Pairing: _SasuNaru

_Disclaimer:_ Nope, don't own.If I did, do you really think I would be writing fanfics about them?Well, okay, maybe for fun...

* * *

"Hmm..." An indecisive blonde wondered aloud, "Gaara!" 

Uzumaki Naruto currently sat in the grass, looking down at the collection of skittles before him.His pink tongue peeked it's way out of the corner of the boy's mouth, slowly wetting pink lips.Tanned hands darted in a bunch of directions, sorting small candies into piles.Red with red, yellow with yellow, orange with orange, blue with blue, green with green and purple with purple, and pink with pink.

"Fuzzy brows...Itachi?...Sakura...Sasuke!"

A small grunt came from behind the blonde boy followed by,"What, dobe?"

Naruto jumped, turning around in his spot, glaring,"Sasuke-teme!What the hell?I wasn't talking to you!"

Sasuke raised a brow,"So then you like talking about me to yourself?"

Naruto blinked, and then blushed.Turning back around to his skittles, the blonde called,"No way!Get your ego inflated head out of the gutter!"Then, returning his attention back to the skittles, he recounted,"Lee...Itachi?...Sakura..."He stopped where he would normally say Sasuke's name. 'Humph' ing, the blonde ignored Sasuke's presence behind him and pushed the 'Sasuke' pile away from him.

Sasuke's eye twitched.Itachi?Ego inflated?Itachi?Itachi!Why the hell would the dobe be talking about his brother?What would he want with his brother?And Lee?And Sakura?

"Gaara!Sorry, I forgot about you!"Sasuke watched as the blonde seemingly cooed to the ground.And now _Gaara_?What the heck did Naruto want with all these people?His possessiveness kicking in,the raven crept up behind the blonde, and looked over his shoulder.To find...skittles.

"What the hell, dobe?"Sasuke asked, staring down at the piles of skittles placed in front of the blonde.Inwardly, the raven was cursing himself.Who got possessive over a blonde cooing to skittles?!He was also free to admit, to himself, that he did have a _little_ thing for Naruto.But it was just little, nothing big! Nevermind the fact that he can never get the blonde out of his head, and he has these..._dreams._

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'? Just leave me alone, Sasuke!"

"Tell me what you're doing with those skittles!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

Sasuke sighed, there was no point arguing with a reluctant blonde.Closing his eyes briefly, Sasuke sat down beside the blonde.The raven smirked when he noticed the blonde shift, then scooch away ever so slightly."Now, tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Damnit, teme!Why are you so presistent!You never talk this much!"

Sasuke smirked,"Just tell me dobe."

The blonde huffed, puffing out his cheeks in an indignant manner,"Fine!Just promise me you won't laugh.Or, in your case, make fun of me."

"You know I can't promise you that, dobe."

The blonde glared, but started to explain,"Gaara is red.Lee is green.Purple is Itachi.Sakura is pink.Yellow and orange I don't know about yet, and you..." The blonde paused,"And you..."He threw a shifty look towards the raven, then gestured to the pile that was pushed away from him.

Sasuke's face was blank.He didn't know what to think.Whether the blonde dobe was really stupid, or just...stupid,"You...named your skittles."

"Hai!"Came the overly happy reply,"You see,Gaara is red because of his hair, obiviously.Lee is green for...obivious reasons.Purple is Itachi," Naruto paused here to enjoy the flinch Sasuke gave,"because if you've ever noticed his finger nails, they're kinda purple.More like a lilac, but kinda purple.Sakura is pink because of her hair.And you're blue because...of your shirt with your clan's symbol on it and your hair. And orange and yellow I have no idea for yet..."

Sasuke stared at 'his' pile.The blue pile.Why was he blue again?Oh, yeah, his shirt and hair.But his hair wasn't blue...but, more importantly, why was his pile the farthest away from his dobe? "Who the hell names' their skittles, and why the hell is my pile way the hell over there?"

"I do! And, you're pile is over there because you were being a bastard!"

Sasuke smirked,ignoring the fact he was just called a bastard, "You know what...?"

"What?!"

Slouching over, the raven carefully picked up a bunch of the yellow and orange skittles, ignoring the 'those are mine, teme!', and popped them into his mouth.Watching the blonde for a reaction, Sasuke swirled the skittles around in his mouth and sucked on them, making a low sound in his throat.

Naruto raised a brow and shivered involuntarily at Sasuke's actions.The raven was staring at him...rather intently.And to be truthful, it was freaking him out, but he couldn't help but wonder what else the raven could do with that tongue...

"Orange and yellow are my favourite because..."Sasuke started, once he had finished with the skittles.

Naruto inwardly gulped.On the outside, he started to fidget under the intense stare from the other.

"These skittles remind me of you."

Naruto's mind went back to how Sasuke was sucking on the skittle and almost..._moaning_ all the while staring at him.He immediately blushed, and looked away."T-teme, I-I can't be two skittles, it doesn't work like that!"

"Mmmm Hmmm..." With that, Sasuke gently grabbed the blonde's chin and turned him to face him, noticing the blush upon the tanned cheeks.He then, pulled the tan face in and placed his lips gently upon the others' lips.

Naruto's mind went and utterly blank.All that mattered this moment was the cool, soft feeling of Sasuke's lips on his own.The blonde's eyes slowly closed, enjoying the sensations running over him from the simple gesture of affection.He found himself kissing back- putting pressure on the other's lips as well.Needing, wanting, hoping, to taste the other.

Sasuke almost chuckled as Naruto pushed into the kiss.Well, if he wanted to kiss him back, why not take it alittle further?Opening his lips alittle, the raven carefully licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance.He heard the blonde gasp, which was he perfect opportunity to slip in tongue in.Doing so, he ran his tongue over the blondes' teeth, inner cheeks and roof of his mouth, before teasing the other's tongue.Naruto, he tasted good.Almost like grape skittles.Sasuke mentally scowled.Stupid, stupid aniki.He also tasted of a strange essence of mint, and surprisingly he found only a faint taste of miso ramen.

Naruto shyly lifted up his tongue and poked at the other's, eventually kissing Sasuke back, with his own tongue in the midst.Sasuke tasted like those skittles he had just eaten. And damn, if Sasuke said that he was orange and yellow, then he tasted damn good.Of course, Sasuke probably had something to do with that too. Finally noticing his lack of oxygen, the blonde placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him away.He gasped for air, barely noticing the string of saliva connecting them still.

The blonde hardly felt the tongue that came to lick at his chin, breaking the saliva contact.Finally, catching his breath, Naruto smiled up at Sasuke and asked,"So...orange and yellow are your favourite?"

Sasuke nodded.

Reaching out, Naruto grabbed all the blue skittles he had gathered.Before popping them in his mouth he muttered,"Good, cuz' I was saving the best for last."

* * *

A/N: I actually do this in realy life, believe it or not. I take skittles and name them after anime characters.Except, I use other characters from other animes too.I also name pop after anime characters, food, etc. Here's a list of what I call after anime character(s): 

For Skittle(s): Red-Gaara, Yellow-Edward (FMA), Green-Lee, Orange-Naruto, Blue-Sasuke, Purple-Itachi, Pink-Sakura/Shuichi

For Jellybean(s): White-Haku, Yellow-Edward(FMA), Black-Roy(FMA), Red-Gaara/Kyuubi,Purple-Itachi, Orange-Naruto, Pink-Sakura/Shuichi(Gravatations)

For Pop: Cream Soda-Shuichi, Rootbeer-Sasuke, Mountain Dew-Lee. Etc...

That's just **some** of the stuff.Weird, huh?I name too many things after too many characters to write them all down.So I just put down a few of what I name and what I name them after.So, anyway, did you enjoy it?If so, please review!!

Click the little purple(Itachi) button... and review, plz! XD


End file.
